


Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of Giblets - Deep Fat Fried Version

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh. Donna. Thanksgiving. Donna's version





	Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of Giblets - Deep Fat Fried Version

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of Giblets - Deep Fat Fried Version**

**by:** spitzthecat  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Written:** July 18, 2002  
**Rating:** ADULT for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never gonna be mine. Anything you recognize from pop culture isn't mine either. If it was, would I still be this deep in debt? Really, if you want my crappy ass job, truck payment and two emotionally disturbed cats you're welcome to them.  
**Summary:** 18th in the Joshua Monologues Series. Josh. Donna. Thanksgiving. Donna's version 

* * *

I straggle out of the bedroom in search of coffee. It's not my preferred way of waking up, but since Josh is sitting at the kitchen with his head buried in the sports page, it will have to do.

I pause behind him and run my hands through his unruly hair. He tilts his head back to smile at me, so I give him a quick good morning kiss.

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I notice there is no heat coming from the oven. "Shouldn't I be smelling turkey by now?"

Josh pops his head out of the paper again. His eyes widen slightly before he bolts out of his chair to the oven.

"Shit!"

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing, but when his mother starts to giggle I can't help myself.

He glares at the both of us before sitting back down at the table. I plant myself on his lap before he can return to the paper so I hear him grumble something about this being par for the course this week.

That's probably true. It has been a long week.

***

Monday:

This day sucks. It started with Josh and I both oversleeping this morning, which meant there was no time to fool around before coming to work. To make matters worse, I didn't feel well when I did get up. Not throwing up sick, but slightly nauseous. Along with the fact I haven't had my period yet this month. It's freaking me out a bit.

There's a pile of research on my desk I didn't finish Saturday and the computer maintenance people replaced Josh's computer yesterday. He's been fussing with it all morning. It's seriously getting on my nerves. 

Then again, everything is getting on my nerves. I snapped at Ed, growled at Larry, yelled at three interns, mis-filed four reports and I can't seem to type today.

"Donna!"

Well, he lasted longer than I thought he would. I take my time getting to his office.

"What?" I demand from the doorway.

"It binged." He's sitting in front of the computer looking at it like it's from another planet. 

"Binged?" I repeat, incredulously. So what? 

Josh is looking at me with helplessness written all over his face. I just can't deal with this today.

"That's it!" I snap. "IT is coming up here and giving you one of those Macintosh laptops Sam and CJ have. Any moron can use those."

"Donna," he whines. "I just wanna know why it goes bing."

"What are you? Like six? It just bings. If you don't like it, change the sound effect. Better yet, check your damn email." I bark at him and storm back to my desk to call the computer geeks up here again.

Failing to hear a mouse click, I figure he can't find the damn icon. "Upper left hand corner, fourth icon down. Looks like a little LETTER!" I shout.

Turning back to my research, I no more than get started when Josh plants his ass on my desk. I look up at him, seething that I cannot get anything accomplished today. 

"What now?" 

He looks like I just kicked his puppy.

"Mom wants to invite Leo to Thanksgiving dinner."

Great, it's bad enough his mom is coming up. Now I have to make dinner for Leo as well? I can't deal with this either.

"Can we talk about this tonight? I'm busy and you've got a meeting with the House GAO liaison in fifteen minutes." I figure if I just go back to work, he'll leave me alone.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I bugged you. I'm going to head over to the GAO." Josh tells me, before slinking away. 

Shortly after he leaves, CJ wanders by. Taking one look at me, she proceeds straight on through to her office.

***

It's just after 1:30 when I get back from a bathroom break. There is a chicken salad sandwich sitting on my desk. Since Josh is in his office flipping through papers, I figure it's from him. Opening the container, the smell wafts out making my stomach flip flop and my nose curl.

This thing must be old. Did he not check the expiration date? I'd just throw it away, but I refuse to smell it all day. Walking into Josh's office, I drop the sandwich on the report he's reading. Let him deal with the smell.

"Jackass." I mutter, stalking back to my desk.

Before I can resume typing, Sam walks up.

"What do you want?" I finally snarl at him after he just stands at my desk for a few minutes fiddling with a paperclip.

His eyes widen in shock. "I just want to talk to Josh," he blurts out.

"Go," I gesture at the open office door.

At ten minutes to 2, I get up to remind Josh about his appointment with Hoynes. Josh and Sam are still talking, so I simply walk in, tell him and walk back out.

About 2:30, I head down to the mess to find something to eat. When I get back, somebody has decorated the entire bullpen with crime scene tape and done a masking tape outline of a dead body on the floor.

Can I not simply have a bad day without getting grief for it?

Josh was due back from Hoynes at 2:15, so I wonder where the hell he's hiding. There is a stack of reports on his desk he has to review by tonight, so I can type his notes tomorrow morning. If he doesn't get them done, I'm probably going to have to work Friday and I was really looking forward to a four-day weekend.

It's 3 o'clock when Josh finally gets back to the bullpen. I can tell he's trying very hard not to laugh at the crime scene tape. How can he find this funny? This isn't funny. He slowly and sheepishly heads my way with something behind his back.

"Donna?" He sticks his head between the strips of tape.

"What?" I don't bother to look up.

"I got this for you." He sets a container from the mess carefully on the edge of my desk

"Thanks." I take the piece of chocolate silk pie with one hand and continue typing with the other.

Josh is still standing there staring at me. I'm very tempted to fling it at his head, but settle for dumping it in the trash. He has the audacity to laugh at me one minute and then give me a piece of pie the next?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him turn and flee into his office. 

People come, people go. Josh hasn't come out of his office in over 5 hours. Finally finishing my research, I knock on his door.

"Come in."

His nose is buried in that FEMA report. "It's 8:30, I'm going home," I tell him.

"Take the car," he replies, without looking up. "I'll be right behind you."

***

Once home, I immediately draw a hot bath and dump half a box of chamomile bath salts in it. A long hot soak, a good book and an hour later, I feel completely human again.

Wandering into the living room, I find Josh asleep on the couch in front of the TV with his tie still on. I don't have the heart to wake him up, so I cover him with a quilt after I take the tie and his socks off.

Kneeling next to his head, I give him a soft kiss.

"Donna?" He mumbles, barely opening his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I brush the hair off his forehead.

Josh sits up. "It's okay. If I sleep out here, I'll just end up with a crick in my neck and a sore back."

Smiling at him, I sit down and lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch today."

"You want to tell me what I did? So I don't do it again?"

"You didn't do anything. I was just having a bad day and I took it out on you." I decide he deserves a reward for the punishment I dished out today. "Come to bed, Joshua."

"Wait. I want to talk about Thanksgiving first."

"Leo." I give him a look.

"They're old friends. Mom probably just wants someone, other than me, to talk to about Dad,"

"If it will make your mom happy, then it sounds fine. I only see one problem."

"What?"

"Well, I've never actually cooked a turkey before. I'm not sure I want to start by making one for our boss."

He laughs at me before pulling me into his lap, kissing my neck. "Donna, your culinary skills are limited to grilled cheese and soup. I wasn't expecting you to cook dinner. That's my job." While he's teasing me, his hand slips into my robe. 

"That's right. I managed to find myself a man who can tell a spatula from a spoon." We share comfortable silence, mostly because our mouths are otherwise occupied.

"Joshua?"

"Donnatella?"

"Let's go to bed."

I turn the TV off and take his hand, leading him into the bedroom. He reaches out to touch me, but I brush his hand aside. Easing closer to him, I slowly undo the buttons on Josh's dress shirt. When he tries to help again, I push his hands down to his sides.

"Don't make me tie you to the bed," I whisper in his ear, peeling the shirt from his body. The undershirt goes next and he finally gets the message that I'm leading tonight. Not all of the research I've been doing lately is work-related.

My hands barely touch him as I run them down his chest, following them with whisper soft kisses. Reaching his pants, I make quick work of those as well. After a couple of minutes Josh is wearing nothing but his flannel boxers.

Getting on my knees between his legs, I run my fingertips along his hips and down the outside of his thighs while using my tongue to explore the insides. I rest my hand on Josh's side to gauge reaction and the other to slowly massage Spongebob with the flannel material of his boxers.

Josh is actually whimpering and his knees are starting to shake. Stopping briefly, I lead him to the bed and strip off the boxers.

"Josh?" I sit next to him, running my fingers lightly over his forearm.

He's absolutely memorized by what I'm doing to him. He turns his head towards me when I speak his name. His eyes asking what he cannot voice.

"Lie down on your stomach."

Surveying the options before me, I decide to start at the bottom and work my way up. 

"Relax," I breath in his ear, before turning my attention to his feet.

"Donna?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Josh?" My fingers have wandered their way up to his calves, using the same non-existent touch I was using earlier. 

"This is new."

"Do you like it?" I ask, brushing my lips to the back of his knee.

"Very much."

"I found a book on the Internet." It's a very informative book, too. All kinds of information about how men react when you use this touch to draw little circles on their butts.

"I need you to stop." He chokes it out. Whoops, he wasn't supposed to get this excited this fast. Fortunately, that book covered situations not dissimilar to this. I reach my hand between Josh's legs and grab on to a very ready Spongebob. 

Very ready.

Positioning my fingers just below the head of Josh's cock, I squeeze firmly. I marvel at the effectiveness of the technique when Spongebob softens just a bit, obviously pulling him back from the edge.

"What the hell was that book?" Josh seems a bit awestruck.

Taking my time, I return my fingers to his back before answering. "How to Make Great Love to a Man."

I start on the outside of his back. Each stroke up and down moves inward a little bit in a continuous caress. His muscles are relaxing, but from the way his hips are shifting, I can tell he's going to be ready again soon. When I've wander all over his back and arms, I decide it's time to try this.

"Do you trust me?" I need confirmation for what I'm about to do here.

"Implicitly." He looks over his shoulder and catches my eye.

Using one hand to caress his spine, I use the other to masturbate. It's improvised lubrication for what I'm going to do.

The hand I'm using on Josh's back slides down and I begin running small circles around his ass, to get him to relax. He tenses up for a moment and then I feel him relax again. Taking my other hand, which until just a moment ago I was using to do something similar to myself, I slide my longest finger up his butt and press towards his abdomen.

"Oh God." Josh cries out.

Guess I hit the right spot. I continue stroking his prostate even as his hips flex and he comes for what seems like forever. I have to smirk at his incoherence. The only thing he seems to be able to say is 'oh my God.'

"Good?" I ask playfully, resuming my massage of his completely flaccid back.

"You are amazing." He informs me after he rolls over. "Come here." 

I cuddle up next to him, pressing luscious kisses to the scars on his chest.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, kissing the top of my head.

"I stopped on the way home and got ice cream." 

"Ice cream?"

"I think I want to save it for tomorrow though." I yawn. It's been an incredibly long day.

Josh hugs me closer and whispers into my hair. "Tomorrow it is."

***

Tuesday, November 26, 2002.

8 a.m.

Josh is doing that whole cock of the walk, manly man, I got some last night thing. Of course, he got some this morning too. I'm sure I don't look much different, just with a slight greenish cast. I've got that queasy thing going again this morning.

Sam is loitering around my desk, looking like someone shot his dog. With any kind of luck, he broke up with that red-headed stick figure he's been dating.

"He's playing Tetris. Go on in, Sam," I finally tell him.

"Hey, Josh," he says, closing the door quietly behind him.

The next thing I hear from them is a muffled "Donna!"

I slam it open and glare at him. "It is eight o'clock in the morning, Joshua. Must you bellow so early?"

"Sam is homeless Thursday."

I turn glare on Sam. "Good." 

Josh is silently asking me if we can invite him to dinner on Thursday. I nod at him and head back to my desk as Josh tells him to bring the rolls.

***

Bonnie and I leave for lunch before Josh gets back from his meeting with the DNC. I keep hearing rumors of a disco ball for the staff blowout. I've been pushing a 1920s swing theme. Mostly because I want to see Josh in a zoot suit.

After lunch Bonnie, Ginger and I take over the Roosevelt Room, completing a litany of details for the Christmas party, which is only a month away.

There is a note on my desk when I finally get back to the bullpen. It simply says 'CJ's bringing wine. Josh.'

What's going on here? The only person who knew we were having dinner is Leo. Oh. It suddenly dawns on me and I head for the suspected leak.

"Margaret?" 

"Hi, Donna." She doesn't look up from her typing.

"One o'clock. Bring some sort of salad thing and stop telling people."

"Is marshmallow salad okay?" Leo's assistant finally looks up, her eyes glowing.

"That's fine," I reply, figuring if nobody eats it, she can take it back home.

I go back to my desk. It's 7:30 when I check my watch. There's not much going on, so there's no reason we couldn't sneak out a little early.

I'm craving ice cream.

Toby is standing in Josh's office and I can hear Josh telling him to bring beer for the football games as I approach. Toby smiles at me as he leaves. 

Taking his place in the doorway I inform a tired-looking Josh I've included yet another person. "I invited Margaret on the condition that she stop telling people. She's bringing marshmallow salad."

"That pink fluffy crap?" He makes a face. "What does that bring the total to?"

"Eight. You are off tomorrow though, so you can find a turkey and get most of it out of the way. Josh, it's after seven. You're done. I'm done. Let's go home."

He shuts down his new laptop and bounces to his feet, instantly rejuvenated. "Ice cream?"

"You and me and Ben and Jerry."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Karamel Sutra."

***

Josh yelped when I unzipped his pants in the parking lot. Wetting my thumb and forefinger with my tongue, I reach into his boxers and start playing with my buddy Spongebob, who evidently enjoys the attention, despite the looks Josh sends my way every time we hit a red light.

When I finally let him go, Josh is rock hard and about to come in the car. Fortunately, he scores a parking spot right outside the building. How he makes it up the stairs is beyond me. As soon as we get in the apartment though, he presses me up against the front door and kisses me hungrily.

"You are so mean," he grumbles, undoing his trousers and dropping them just enough for Spongebob to come out to play.

Resuming our kissing, Josh hikes my skirt up. Pulling my underwear out of the way, he learns Squarepants is just as ready as Spongebob. I respond to his discovery by wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Josh has to shift me a couple of times to get the angle right and almost as soon as he's inside me, the bastard comes in a sudden rush. 

Then he puts me down and wanders off towards the bedroom.

"I'm mean?!" I stand there completely indignant and entirely unsatisfied.

"You're just going to have to wait," Josh retorts from inside the walk-in closet.

I follow him into the bedroom. "This is so not fair."

Coming out of the closet buck naked, he raises his eyebrows at me. "Get naked. Meet me in the living room." 

Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do. Get naked and meet him in the living room. Knowing his appreciation for garters, I leave those on.

Josh is sitting on the couch with the ice cream. I do my best hooker impersonation walk towards him. With a nod of his head, Josh indicates I should sit on the coffee table. Thankfully the new one is sturdier than the old one. Not that it matches any of the other furniture in this apartment.

He sits on the floor between my legs. Evidently, the stockings are not in his plan tonight, because the first thing he does is start unsnapping them. 

Rolling them all the way down my legs, Josh is taking his time; keeping eye contact with me. Once they're off, he leans forward and takes my big toe into his mouth. I love this. Josh is massaging my foot, moving from toe to toe, continuing to take his time.

"I changed my mind." I tell him.

He lifts an eyebrow at me again.

"You're not so mean."

He runs his hands up my legs to where mine are resting on my thighs.

"Come sit with me." Leaning back against the couch, he nods at the ice cream and gently pulls me towards him.

"There's only one spoon," I notice, sitting between Josh's legs. 

Cracking the top of the container open, Josh dips a finger in and then runs half-melted ice cream across my lips. The only thing to do is lick it off.

"Good?"

"Very."

He dips the spoon in again. Offering it to me this time, at the last moment, he pops it in his own mouth. When I pout, Josh presses a kiss to my lips. Prying his mouth open, I revel in the taste of chocolate and caramel ice cream. Josh's eyes suddenly light up like a little boy.

"I want to try something."

"What should I do?" I'm game for almost anything.

"Lie down on the floor."

I lie back and Josh settles himself between my legs; kissing my inner thighs and licking my clit until I'm clutching at the carpet. Then I feel something cold and wet press into me.

"Jesus. Josh!"

"Cold?" he smirks. The cold is suddenly replaced by the warmth of his tongue.

"Oh God."

He's doing that thing with his nose. His actions quickly push me back to the cusp. Then he stops again and sits up. This time pulling me with him to the sitting position we were in moments ago.

Drawing me closer, Josh shifts his hips just a bit, and has no problems with the penetration this time. He pushes his butt off the floor, leaning back on his arms, allowing him to rock into me. The angle is perfect; this time he lets me climax and it is worth the wait.

He's motionless, watching me. When my body calms, I tighten my Kegel muscles around him, and reach forward to stroke the spot behind his ear. Josh throws his head back after a heartbeat or two and again releases into me before collapsing to the floor.

"Ouch! Shit."

I kiss the little spoon indention on his butt before we crawl onto the couch, cuddling together under the quilt left out last night. Turning the TV on we settle for an old Cary Grant movie on cable.

There's a heck of a chocolate stain between the coffee table and the couch.

***

We settle for a little more conventional romp in the hay Wednesday morning. I have turned into a sexual fiend in the past week. I want nothing more these days than to spend all day in bed fucking my fiancé. 

Josh, however, has today off to pick up his mother at the airport and get most of the food preparation taken care of: turkey, stuffing, pies, etc.

I, on the other hand, have a full day with the rest of the senior assistants. With most of the Christmas party crap finished yesterday, it's time to start on the inauguration week timeline. 

We're converting the campaign War Room into the Inaugural Planning Center. The interns who volunteered with the campaign were put to work cataloging and cleaning the place up the day after the election. They finished yesterday.

The five of us are standing in the middle of the room compiling a list of supplies we'll need down here. We've drafted a few interns to do the heavy lifting and running around.

"Are you feeling okay, Donna?" Carol asks while we're computing how much butcher-block paper it will take to cover the walls.

"I just feel a little queasy this morning. It'll pass," I brush off her concern.

"How long has this been going on?" Bonnie's eyes narrow at me.

I shrug, "A couple of days." And my period is a week late, but I'm not telling them that.

Ginger comes to my rescue. "Probably from too much sex."

Carol takes a seat on the table, all work forgotten. "Exactly how often do you two have sex?"

Ever since election night, these four have been giving me immeasurable amounts of grief.

"Jealous?" I smirk.

"Hell yes." Carol grins. "Sex is a fond memory. Good sex? Never had it."

This part of the conversation is familiar territory.

Margaret rolls her eyes. "My kingdom for a man with just a little bit of patience."

Thinking back to last night against the door, my smirk widens. "It comes and it goes," I deadpan, to their laughter.

***

Which brings us to today, Thanksgiving. Elisa and I are firmly ensconced on the couch, drinking orange juice and watching every parade we can find.

And gossiping about Josh.

"Has he ever been able to put his dirty clothes away?" I ask. Were it not for Merry Maids, I'd live in a pig sty.

"Never dear," Elisa shakes her head. "I've spent half my life picking up dirty boxer shorts."

Around eleven there is a knock at the door. Josh is hiding in the kitchen, claiming he's making us mimosas. I plan to content myself with one. Elisa motions for me to stay on the couch.

She opens the door for Sam, who looks like he just rolled out of bed. "Samuel!" 

I laugh when she looks him up and down. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Mom." Sam gives her a hug and tosses the bag of dinner rolls from the front door to Josh, thirty feet away in the kitchen.

"No football in the house!" Elisa and I chorus, before the rolls become the object of some glorified Thanksgiving football ritual.

"You know it's only 11, right?" Josh tells him, handing him something to drink.

"I wanted to see the Detroit-New England game." Sam explains, joining him in the kitchen.

The parades are over and we're watching some old black and white movie when I let CJ and Toby in.

"Dinner's going to be closer to 2." I tell them. 

"Why?" CJ asks.

"Joshua forgot to turn the oven on." Elisa laughs, smiling at the newcomers.

Josh just glares at her as he sets another pitcher of mimosas on the coffee table and hands CJ a glass. "One word, CJ. One word and I'm calling Charlie to come get you. You'll spend the day listening to the pilgrim lecture."

"How's the wedding planning, Donna?" CJ pours herself a drink and settles onto the couch.

In a weird twist of normalcy, the men have gathered in the kitchen and the women have monopolized the living room. Margaret arrives before long and Elisa starts telling stories about Josh and Sam from shortly after they first met.

"So Joshua brings this young man home one weekend and they go out on Saturday night. Which is no easy feat Connecticut, period. I honestly think they went down to New York City because nobody in Danbury would have served them enough alcohol to get as drunk as they were. Noah goes outside to get the paper Sunday morning and finds Samuel and Joshua passed out in the flower bed in front of the house. He let them sleep it off until about noon and then he turned the sprinklers on. I've never seen anyone move as fast as Samuel did. Joshua never even flinched. It was six o'clock before he woke up, still dripping wet and covered in mud."

I can just picture the two of them pulling that stunt too.

Leo arrives at the appointed hour of one o'clock, he greets Elisa with a kiss on the cheek and she points him towards the kitchen. 

"Forgot to turn the oven on, Josh?" filters out of the kitchen, causing the four us to howl with laughter.

***

Dinner was good. Josh and his mother did a fabulous job with the food. CJ, Margaret and I take care of cleaning up so the guys can go watch the rest of the football game. By the time the game is over and everyone has packed up and gone, it's almost eight o'clock. I go into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

"I made something just for you." Josh wraps his arms around my waist, startling me for a second.

"What?" Josh has a food fetish going on these days. There was something stuck way back in the fridge that looked like it should have been brought out for dessert. 

"Chocolate mousse."

"Josh, I swear, I can't eat another thing."

"You're not going to eat it." He lifts my hair up, nibbling the back of my neck.

"I'm not?" I turn to face him.

"Nope." He moves his nibbling to my collarbone.

"What am I going to do with it?"

"It's going to be a Chocolate-Donna Mousse."

"Oh it is, is it?" I look over his shoulder at the small bowls Josh set on the nightstand. "This could be fun. Is there enough for a Chocolate-Joshua Mousse?"

"There might be." He stops his nibbling and starts sucking on my earlobe.

"I'd hate to deprive you of dessert." I work up my best sultry look and saunter towards the bed, slowly shedding my clothes until I'm laying in the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but my garters.

Josh is evidently feeling very playful tonight, deciding that I'm deserving of a strip tease of my own. As he slowly unbuttons his shirt, I reach down and touch myself. Josh begins to strip in time to the motions I use to come. Propping myself up on my elbows, I watch him crawl onto the bed, Spongebob straining, begging to be touched.

He sits on my stomach and reaches for the bowls. I lay back and let him play. He builds a little mousse dish between my breasts. The mousse is cold from being in the fridge and I gasp when he pours the heated chocolate sauce on top. I can hear him start to giggle a little bit and lean up to see why.

"Careful, you'll spill it," he smirks at me.

I lean back again, gasping again when he spreads the warm chocolate around my nipples. The gasp becomes a groan of sheer pleasure when he begins to lick it off. I close my eyes and wallow in the sensations of chocolate, mousse and Josh's tongue. He must have some of the mousse on his fingers when he eases them inside me. It's cool, not cold like the ice cream, and sticky. The friction causes me to buck my hips against his touch.

Josh takes his sweet time kissing his way from my breasts to my belly button and then to Squarepants. His tongue finally replaces his fingers. 

"Now. Joshua." My whole body is tense, wanting him to release me from this almost-orgasm stage I seem caught in.

He slides up and sinks himself into me. Neither of us is very satisfied with this position, so I wrap my legs around him and roll us over. 

"Sit up." I want to touch as much of him as possible.

I shift just a bit before he does and feel Spongebob slip in even deeper. We both pause to catch our breath and then Josh sits up. He seems content to lick mousse and chocolate sauce from my breasts, so I unwrap my legs for leverage, riding him with a measured rhythm.

My movements aren't very conducive to his present activity so Josh reaches between us to tease my clit with his fingers. It doesn't take much for me to climax again. Rolling us back over, Josh finishes in a few powerful, deep thrusts and then sprawls out on top of me. 

Regaining my senses, I notice Josh looking up, an expression of absolute horror on his face. Tilting my head back, I see the wide open bedroom door that Elisa is quietly closing.

Read "Josh's version" of these events.

Read "Elisa's version" of Thanksgiving.

Next: "Picture Pages, Picture Pages"

"I like that one." Donna points to my least favorite picture.

"The one where I'm looking at you like a love-sick puppy?"

"Yep."


End file.
